The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food containers, and more particularly to a container for use with fast food service in which the container is formed of paperboard or sheet material and includes provision for multiple orders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fast food establishments, such as establishments which serve hamburgers, tacos and the like, along with beverages in disposable containers, have become prevalent. In such establishments, collapsible paperboard and/or preformed plastic containers are utilized, along with paper bags, for carry-out service. In the majority of instances, such containers have taken the form of open top bins, formed of paperboard, which are then used to carry different items, such as sandwiches and cold drinks.
In most instances, such carry out containers require the use of both hands, particularly when the container is formed somewhat as a tray. With paper bags, hot and cold foods occupy the same package space in close proximity.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, it is an object to provide a new and improved food container, having separated compartments, and handle portions for carrying.